


The Last Thing

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [60]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah does one last thing for Tatia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the flashback events of "Red Door" with spoilers for that episode. Written for prompt #466 'Dead.'

Rebekah dipped the rag in the bowl of water. She ran the rag over the bloody face of the dead body lying on the table before her.

The heat was already starting to leave Tatia’s body, the blonde noticed. Her tears fell freely as the rag slowly progressed down the body. By the time the last of the dirt and blood had been wiped off of Tatia’s feet, Rebekah had no more tears left.

Rebekah unbraided Tatia’s hair, then brushed it and began to rebraid it. It was the last thing she could do for the woman she had loved.


End file.
